


Angel's Rest

by Shanejayell



Category: Bakuretsu Tenshi | Burst Angel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: A short 'in between' bit on Meg and Jo.
Relationships: Jo/Meg (Bakuretsu Tenshi)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Angel's Rest

**Angel's Rest**

"Kyohei?" Meg asked sweetly, the slightly taller reddish brown haired woman leaning against the door to the trailer's galley.

"Yes?" Kyohei smiled his greeting, casually flipping the vegetables that he was frying in a wok. The young chef had a real talent for cooking, and despite Meg's initial reservations he had begun to fit in with this group.

'And you love his cooking,' Meg had to admit, the scent of lunch cooking nearly making the busty girl's mouth water. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" she asked, nervously tugging at the string of her cowboy hat.

"What is it?" Kyohei asked her warily, the young man having learned a bit of caution. He'd had some interesting experiences since Sei had hired him to be their cook, and wasn't going to automatially agree to helping out with something unless he knew what it was.

"Nothing too bad," Meg quickly reassured him then she asked, "could you make me up a special dinner for two?"

Casually Kyohei stirred another pan, even as he looked over at Meg curiously. "Do you have a date, then?" he asked.

Meg gave him a look that instantly made him wilt. "No, not a date," she said frostily, "it's a thank you dinner for Jo."

"Ah, Jo-san," Kyohei's voice had a surprising degree of respect in it.

Meg was a bit surprised at first, but on thinking about it, the respect was understandable. When Meg had been kidnapped by a rampaging mecha Jo had basically dragged Kyohei along, the two sharing a rough adventure out in the bad part of town. 'Not to mention Jo saving him and me from that bird-thing,' she added mentally.

"I'd be glad to help," Kohei reassured her with a smile. Taking a pan off the heat he asked, "What time did you want me to serve dinner?"

Meg hesitated then smiled wryly. "Hold that thought," she turned to walk over to the hatch, "I'd better check with Jo, first."

Just then Amy came out of her computer room, rubbing at her eyes. "Kyohei, when is lunch going to be ready?" she asked as Meg moved off.

"Few minutes," Kyohei reassured her, mixing food swiftly.

Meg opened up the side hatch and stepped out to the side of the massive trailer that served as both their home and headquarters, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. She grasped the rungs up the side and began to quietly climb, listening with wry amusement to the sounds coming from Jo's portable TV.

"Noo!" the male voice cried, "The zombies are coming!" Bamb! Bamb! "Bullets are no use!" another cried frantically.

'I can't believe that she likes watching stuff like that,' Meg thought to herself wryly as she reached the top of the trailer.

"Meg," Jo said quietly, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

'How did she know it was me?' Meg wondered. It was't like she had made any loud noise or anything else to announce her coming. "Are you coming down for lunch?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry," Jo answered softly.

Meg walked closer, looking at the woman casually sitting on the warm roof. Jo's white hair was short, her bangs falling down into redish-brown eyes and a nearly expressionless face. She was slim, black T-shirt hugging small breasts, her long legs wrapped in red chaps.

"You need to eat, you know," Meg chided and Jo shrugged slightly.

Meg fought back a smile, wondering at the two sides of Jo. On one hand was the quiet Jo, a woman content to just be left alone, watching her TV and occassionally snacking. On the other was Jo the warrior, a fierce, capable woman who never gave up a fight and would do whatever it took to win.

With a sigh Meg settled down on the roof beside Jo and the other woman shifted a bit, giving Meg a shy little smile. "Do you want me to change it?" Jo offered Meg quietly, reaching out tentatively to the disk player.

"It's all right," Meg said with a smile. She watched the zombies rampage for a bit then softly asked Jo, "Are you doing something tonight?"

Jo watched the screen, her eyes seemingly hypnotized by the images. "No," she answered, a flicker of a glance going to Meg.

"If you're going to skip lunch you should at least have dinner," Meg fiddled nervously with her own pair of chaps that matched her orange mini.

"I suppose," Jo said, her glance falling a little longer on Meg's face.

'Ah, progress,' Meg thought. She took a breath for courage and asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

A blush colored Jo's cheeks, but her voice had a bit more warmth to it. "I'd like that," she answered softly, meeting Meg's eyes a moment.

Suddenly filled with new energy Meg bounced to her feet, a smile tugging at her lips. "Seven o'clock good?" she asked and Jo nodded silently. "Good," Meg strode over to the laddr, "Kyohei is cooking, so it should be great."

"Good," Jo said, watching with veiled amusement as Meg quickly hopped down the rungs to the enterance of the trailer.

"Kyohei," Meg called out as she entered the trailer, rushing over to the kitchen to tell him, "it's on at seven o'clock!"

"No problem," Kyohei agreed cheerfully, "then I'll come by again around six to prepare your meal, all right?"

"Thanks again," Meg beamed. She was still smiling at she walked through the central room, noticing Sei sitting on one of the couches reading.

"What has you so cheerful?" Sei asked quietly, the black haired asian woman looking up at her with a gentle smile.

A little more cautiously Meg said, "I'm having dinner with Jo tonight."

Sei just nodded, her eyes still on the file she was reviewing. "Then I hope you two have a good time," she said.

"Thanks," Meg said as she hurried by.

A moment later Sei rose, walking over to the computer room. Amy was surfing the internet again even as she happily munched on a plate of Kyohei's cookies. "Amy," Sei said simply as she smiled at the younger girl, "we're going out for dinner tonight."

"Really?" Amy brightened then she frowned and asked, "But I thought that Kyohei was cooking us dinner?"

Sei gave her a calm look, "He's cooking up something for Jo asnd Meg, tonight."

"Eh?" Amy looked up at her in confusion then a light dawned for the little girl, "Oh!"

Sei chuckled softly, "We'll be going before seven."

A few hours later Meg adjusted her red dress, debatig if she should get changed one more time. Her bed was covered with clothes, outfits of various styles and colors. Finally she had settled on the one she was wearing, a low cut and short dress that she found comfortable.

There was a soft tapping on the door and Kyohei said, "Dinner's ready, I've covered the pots on the stove. I'll see you later."

"Thanks," Meg smiled as she slipped her dress shoes on. She heard him leave as she stepped out into the hall, walking into the kitchen and saw how finely the table had been set. There were even candles waitig to be lit for the final romanic touch. 'Who knew Kyohei was that much of a romantic?' she thought with a smile.

"Meg?" Jo said softly.

Turning Meg caught sight of her and felt her breath catch in her throat. It was rare for Jo to be in a dress, but the little black number she wore looked lovely. Her pale skin glowed against the velvet blackness and her nervousness made her look even more adorable.

"Jo," she smiled then Meg waved her to the table, "dinner's ready."

Jo put a hand on Meg's arm to stop her and met her eyes. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Because I want to have dinner with you," Meg said honestly. She smiled slightly, "And I wanted to say thank you, too."

"You don't have to do that," Jo said softly, "I wanted to help you."

"And I want to do this for you," Meg said softly then dared to say, "for my very dear friend."

Jo stiffened a moment, then she gazed into Meg's eyes searchingly. "Thank you," she said, and her lips rose into one of her rare smiles.

Looking at that expression of simple pleasure Meg knew that no matter what else happened tonight, she would be content. "Let's go eat," she said, tugging Jo forward gently.

End.

A short little Meg and Jo piece, based on the first few episodes iof Burst Angel. I'm not so sure Jo is quite as silent and emotionless as I'm making her here, but consider it artistic licence...


End file.
